<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken Care Of by Gnastykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595995">Taken Care Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnastykitty/pseuds/Gnastykitty'>Gnastykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaker Lance (Voltron), Cuties.., Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sick Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnastykitty/pseuds/Gnastykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wakes up sick the first time in ages. He catches Lance's cold/flu from the week before when he was taking care of Lance. </p><p>Just soft klance with some sick Keith!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken Care Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boy oh boy I've been writing this on and off for months and honestly had no plan for it at all, didnt even plan on posting it yet here I am...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith didnt get sick often. At all, really. Keith was usually the one nursing his boyfriend back to good health, wetting wash cloths to place on a way too hot forehead and bringing medicine to a familiar bedside. He was used to replacing tissue boxes and rubbing sore backs. Keith however was not so used to being sick himself.</p><p>So this time around when Keith was the one with a runny nose and achy head, scratchy throat and shivering shoulders Keith thought it was a little.. Strange. It caught him but surprise. Keith woke up that morning simply feeling groggy, a bit too warm, sweaty. He barely paid the itch in his throat any mind, he just cuddled his boyfriend who had recently gotten over a cold. He breathed deeply and nuzzled his face against the warm skin of the back of Lance's neck, spooning his love and sighing quietly. Keith's arms were wound around Lance's small waist, tugging him close and blinking blearily, squinting and trying to see through Lances brown curls that blocked his vision. He fell back asleep relatively quick after that, snoring quietly and unaware of how hot his skin began to burn. </p><p>Later he woke again, but this time he was alone in bed. He noticed this as he tried to feel around in their sheets for Lance, a frown etching into his face when he didnt find Lance's warm body anywhere. He blinked his eyes open, sitting up slowly, surprising himself when he coughed weakly into his fist. He looked around their bedroom sleepily, wondering why his face felt so hot but his body was shivering uncontrollably. Lance wasnt around, not sitting at the desk across the room that he occasionally sat at to work or play games on his computer. Keith cocked his head, nose stuffy and throat scratchy like sandpaper, burning when he swallowed. "Lance?" Keith called weakly, immediately falling into a coughing fit after. When the hacking cooled down and he could breathe Keith frowned, brows low. He got onto shaky legs when he didnt get a response, finding out his back was aching and his chest felt weighted, headache pounding.</p><p>Keith groaned.</p><p>Keith began his slow trek to the living room, still searching for his missing boyfriend. Keith settled his hand on his stomach, kneading his shirt and tugging weakly, lips pulled down in a pained grimace. He was padding into the living room, standing in front of the couch when he heard mumbling, and sizzling. Keith paused, inhaling deep, coughing after, and relaxing when he caught a whiff of food cooking. Lance was here. </p><p>Slowly, almost dizzyily, Keith walked over to the kitchen entryway, leaning against the door jamb and holding his breath when he sneezed to keep it silent so he didn't startle Lance. He shook his head tiredly when he saw Lance, standing at the stove and swinging his hips half heartedly to a tune of his own. Keith worked up a soft smile at the sight, sunlight spilling into the small kitchen, lighting up Lance's golden skin. Another sneeze came and went, but sadly this time he was caught off guard and the loud "ACHOO!" Definitely would draw attention. He wasnt surprised when his boyfriend turned around at the sound of his suffering, amused when a spatula was pointed at him defensively and a high pitched shriek was heard.</p><p>"Babe. It's me. Stop trying to stab me with the spatula." Keith rasped, quirking a thick brow, hair hanging over his eyes. His voice was rugged and his posture was hunched. Lance sighed and visibly deflated, placing a hand on his chest and over his heart, dramatically leaning against the counter and letting the hand holding the spatula fall to his side. "Jesus, Keith! Do you always gotta be so sneaky? Can you just walk around loudly like a normal person? What are you, a ninja? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He cried, giving Keith a playful glare.<br/>
"You almost had a heart attack because I scared you with my sneeze? And I prefer samurai." Keith teased, smirking weakly before he seized up, bending over to cough.</p><p>It ached and hurt his back, muscles clenching and unclenching. He could feel the phlegm in his throat, and he winced, slowly standing back up and sniffing half heartedly. When Keith locked eyes with his boyfriend again Lance was wide eyed and gripping his spatula to his chest.<br/>
"What?" Keith asked.<br/>
"You okay, love?" Lance replied, fiddling with his kitchen utensil before he flipped his pancake. Keith peeked to see and licked his lips.</p><p>"Yeah, why? How're you, sweetheart?" Keith questioned, their little banter forgotten, instead he focused on moving closer and standing behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Lance's neck. He began to fight off a sneeze when his boyfriends soft hair tickled his nose. He felt Lance shiver and wiggle, placing a hand on Keith's where they were criss crossed over Lances belly. Lance laughed softly, the sound sweet on Keith's ears. </p><p>"I'm fine. Why're you asking me? you're the one that's all stuffy and sneezy. You not feelin' well?" Lance asked, gently rubbing Keith's knuckles and sliding the pancake onto a plate. Keith nuzzled at Lance's neck, feeling drowsy. Maybe he leaned more of his weight onto Lance's back than he normally did. He hummed, "I feel kinda under the weather I guess." Keith mumbled, hooking his chin over Lance's shoulder, taking note that the Cuban was wearing one of Keith's shirts. "Im fine." Keith insisted, a tan hand reaching back to press against his forehead, and Keith leaned into the touch, making a pleased sound at the feeling of Lance's cool skin pressed against his burning face. </p><p>"I think you have a fever," Lance turned around, switching off the stove and facing Keith again, hands coming up to cup his face. "Poor baby." Lance cooed, pressing a kiss to Keith's nose. Keith smiled fondly, laughing and coughing, tilting his face away from Lance's. "'M not a baby. And I don't have a fever." Keith denied, snorting and pouting when Lance squished his cheeks together. </p><p>"Pouty baby." Lance said in a baby voice, the one he used when he talked to puppies. Keith's lips were forced to pucker when Lance squished his cheeks, and Keith's brows furrowed, making a small whining noise in the back of his sore throat. Lance just wore a fond expression, "dont worry, I'll take care of you." Lance cooed, kissing Keith's lips despite him being sick. "I'm the one that was sick first, oh you must of caught it," Lance spoke, squishing Keith's cheeks some more and he was too tired to deny Lance's logic and his pinches. </p><p>"Bwut I cawnt bwe sick." Keith mumbled, his lips still forcibly pushed out. Face squished and voice congested. That, paired with pouty lip talk, earned a giggle from Lance.</p><p>Keith suppressed a grin.</p><p>"You're sick, Keith, accept it." Lance spoke softly, sympathetically, and he released Keith's cheeks to place his soft hands on Keith's shoulders. "Now! I want you, my wonderful boyfriend, to march right back to bed and bundle up, I'll bring you breakfast, but before that we need to take your temperature." Lance instructed, already beginning to list things he apparently needed to do for Keith. He rolled his eyes, but he raised his hand in a weak salute, "yes, sweetheart." he grumbled, slowly turning, only pausing when a kiss was pressed to his fever flushed cheek. </p><p>"See you in a sec." Keith snuffed.<br/>
"I'll be there quick, dont worry," Lance smiled, gently shooing the sick man off.<br/>
Keith left with out anymore complaints. </p><p>He hobbled back to bed, collapsing onto the now cold sheets and humming in contentment, the coolness of the fabric satisfying and soothing. Keith simply slumped there and fell asleep, legs still hanging over the side and nearly face down in the covers. </p><p>And that's how Lance found his boyfriend, snoring and feverish. He sighed. He had a tray of food, pancakes, bacon, and water, knowing their usual orange juice and milk wouldnt taste so good right now or feel all that great on Keith's obviously sore throat. His voice was much huskier than normal Lance noticed.</p><p>Lance set his tray aside, making sure the water, medicine and thermometer didnt topple off. He gently placed a hand on Keith's back, which was warm to the touch. He shook his boyfriend slightly, frowning. "C'mon, hun, time to wake up. Are you hungry? Its okay if you arent. I just wanna take your temperature and try to get some water in you. And I wanna get you more comfy. You're hanging off the bed, babe." Lance smiled softly, lips quirked and brows pinched.<br/>
Keith shifted, groaning as he woke. He flipped over slowly, sluggish in his movements. Eventually he dragged himself up to the head of the bed and went slack.<br/>
"darlin'?" Keith slurred, left eye peeking open.<br/>
Lance's smile sweetened in sync with his voice. "Hey. How're you feelin'?<br/>
"Tired. Head hurt." He bit out, voice rough and face hot. Keith curled his arms around his stomach, a frown between his brows. Lance hums softly, shifting closer on the bed. "I'll give you some medicine in a second, just lemme take your temperature first, okay babe?" The tray was left on the bedside table.</p><p>Keith nods, sitting himself up a bit more and blinking blearily up at his boyfriend. Lance offers a soft smile. He reaches down and plucks up the thermometer, clicking the little button and murmuring an "open up" when he held the device to Keith's chapped lips. Keith followed Lance's directions and tucked the stick under his tongue, closing his eyes. </p><p>Lance released the stick and instead began to rub at Keith's shoulders, cooing a soft tune. Keith's posture began to relax. "You think you're up for eating?" Lance asks quietly. Keith's eyes peek open and he nods slowly. Lance's smile widens. "Good,"</p><p>Lance removes the thin device when it beeps. He squints at the small black numbers, "97.5," he mutters, frowning. "Its.. not bad, but not good either." Lance murmurs, still rubbing at Keith's shoulder. </p><p>Keith simply hums in response.</p><p>Lance stands up and shuffles over to his desk, looking for a pen and piece of paper. When he finds the required objects he scribbles down the date, time, and temperature Keith was. He'll check again in an hour or two, just to be safe. He brings the pen and paper back to the bedside table, setting it down. Keith looks half asleep already, head heavy and chin to his chest. "Keith, love, you awake?"<br/>
Lance whispers, picking up the tall glass of water.</p><p>"Mmhmm..wake." Keith mumbles.</p><p>"I want you to take some sips for me, kay?" Lance murmurs, smoothing back Keith's bangs, and cupping Keith's cheek, tilting his head up. Keith of course follows, sitting himself up again and nodding, expression pinched. He takes the offered cup and drinks slowly, Adam's apple bobbing with every little swallow. He sits up completely for this, back off his pillow support. Lance rubs his back slowly, muttering quiet words of encouragement. "Good, that's good, babe." Lance takes the cup when its nearly drained and Keith seems to be struggling finishing. He sets it down, sure to refill it when he gets Keith settled. </p><p>Keith relaxes back against the headboard of the bed and his hoard of pillows, a small smile playing on his wet lips. "You're babyin' me." Keith rasps. </p><p>Lance blushes a little, pouting firmly, "is that a complaint, Mr. Kogane?" Lance grumbles, crossing his arms. </p><p>Keith turns on his side, grin smug, and eyes heavy, "No, of course not future Mr. Kogane." he teases. Keith hasn't proposed, neither has Lance, but they both knew it was in the close future. Keith's caught Lance hiding and looking through wedding magazines and Lance has spied Keith looking at ring sizes and designs on his laptop. </p><p>Lance snorts fondly, tussling Keith's hair. "Shut up," he chuckles, bending at the waist to press a kiss to Keith's forehead. Keith makes a strange little please noise in his throat. </p><p>"'M gonna go get you a wet cloth for your forehead," Lance announces softly into Keith's hair.</p><p>"Get one for my neck too," Keith requests.</p><p>"Big baby."</p><p>"But yours." </p><p>"Hngnfbnhg... Yeah.. Okay, okay, one for your neck too."</p><p>Keith smiles.</p><p>Lance leaves to retrieve the wet cloths, making sure to refill Keith's water again too. He makes sure the cloths aren't too wet and not too dry, and are damp with cool water. He folds them into neat rectangles and carries them back to Keith. He has Keith lift his head to place behind his neck, and he gets his boyfriend to relax so he can place the second one on his forehead. Keith sighs in relief. </p><p>Lance places the cup on the bedside table, looking at the meal he has waiting for Keith, getting cold. "You wanna eat still? I can wrap it up for later," Lance asks, adjusting the thin sheets on Keith.<br/>
The fever flushed man hums. "I think 'm gonna nap. 'M not hungry yet, my stomachs a little upset, but later, I might feel better." Keith whispers, frowning under his wet cloth.</p><p>Lance makes a sympathetic noise, "'course sweetheart, I'll go wrap it up and get you some medicine for your fever and your tummy," Keith snorts at the word 'tummy.' Muttering it under his breath.</p><p>Lance ignores it.</p><p>Instead he tells Keith he'll be right back ("yell if you need me,") exits, and takes the tray with him down stairs. He places tin foil over the meal and pops it in the fridge, washing his hands too. He looks through their bathroom cabinets down the hall for ibuprofen for Keith's fever and tums for his stomach.</p><p>He brings the box and bottle with him back to Keith and helps his boyfriend take both, almost shouting when Keith tries to take the pills dry. "You have a sore throat for crying out loud and theres a whole glass of water right here!"</p><p>Keith shrugs and maybe his face gets little redder, and he swallows down the pills with the offered water. He chews the tums as he lays back down, sighing. He felt truly grateful. To have such a wonderful man in his life, to take care of him, love him. He feels all warm and fuzzy inside, no one else would care for him like Lance does. (Okay he's sure his friends would take care of him too but not like Lance. He was special... His lover.)</p><p>Keith peeks his eyes open, fondness written all over his face. Lance meets his gaze. Keith's lips curl and he licks his lips. "I love you." Its a declaration of affection, adoration and a hidden thank you.</p><p>Lance smiles, eyes soft. He pets his hand through Keith's hair from where he sits on the side of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. "I love you, too."</p><p>Keith doesn't get sick often, but from then on he's sure in the future he will always be well taken care of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>